I'm doing what!
by Taigon Namire Karukawa
Summary: Ben and Kevin have a mutual crush on each other, but refuses to let the other one know, without knowing if they have clear chance to each other. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen get a surprising request mission from Max to help one his alien friends. Little do they know that there's a major catch, that will bring Ben down in utter humiliation. Kevin/Ben and OC/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

Kevin x Ben

cross dressing alert! Kevin dominate and Ben Submissive

"Ben! Get your lazy butt down here! Kevin is here, and it's time to go to the base! We have a new mission!" Gwen, my cousin, had to just wake me up in the middle of a good dream. I groaned and opened my eyes, just to shut them again. "Damn it's to fucking bright to go any where right now. I have a bad feeling about today." I muttered into my pillow.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and heard my door open. "Gwen, get out, or I'll-"I threatened. "Who the hell said anything about me being Gwen? Last I checked, my name was Kevin." A smooth voice replied, sending a shiver down my spine with just the tone of it. I blushed and, immediately hoped that he thought that I was just embarrassed about mistaking him for Gwen. You see I been in love with Kevin for about 3 years now.

I am quick to ask, "Where's Gwen?" Kevin gave me a smirk, that went straight to my cheeks as they heated up again. "She said that she would wait in the car while I came to wake you up and kick your ass out of bed." Kevin explained. I gave him a confused expression that turned to realization. " Kevin don't you dare..." I growled in a menacing voice. Kevin's smirk turned down right evil as he quickly grabbed the comforter and yanked me out of bed, tumbling down to the ground with a loud thud. I groaned and sat up all fours, rubbing my aching ass.

I gave myself a shake, quite similar to the way that a dog shakes his fur. I turned around and gave the smirking bastard a glare before stretching like a cat, and unbeknownst to me, shaking my ass at him unintentionally. Suddenly those warning bells and flashing red lights went off in my head, as I turned around just in time for me to see Kevin slapping my ass. I yelped and, yet again, embarrassed my self as I let a small mewl after that. Gods, that's way too embarrassing, but that was pushed to the back of my mind as I gained a confused look, ignoring the smirk that I could practically feel coming from Kevin._"Wait, why do I feel cold? Now that I think about it, is there a draft in here?"_ I thought as a shiver went through me. I looked for the source of my cold state, when I suddenly realized why I was so cold. I had forgotten that I only slept in my low riding green boxers last night. I was practically half naked in front of my crush!

I lept back up onto my feet with a squeak(I refuse to say that it was girly in any way or form!). I blushed a bright crimson color, before grabbing my sheets and pulling them to my chest. I felt Kevin's gaze on me as I turned around and told him to get out of my room before I kick his (delicious!)ass out. I sighed, as if to release the tension in the room. I walked to my closet to get dressed, still trying to get Kevin out of my head, with not much luck.

Kevin Pov

I heard Gwen screech at Ben to get his ass up, before I saw her come out the car. " Kevin, can you go kick his ass out of bed? I'm tired of getting him up everyday. I'm not a fucking alarm clock." the orange- headed girl sighed, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache. I gave her a look, before I got out of my car. I didn't mind, since I really liked Ben in a 'not-as-a-friend-like' kind of way. I walked up to his room and opened the door, only to be greeted by a muffled threat, "Gwen, if you don't get out, I'll-" I crossed my arms my arms and cut him off,"Who the hell said anything about me being Gwen? Last I checked my name was Kevin."

I saw him shiver ever so slightly, and turn bright pink. He looked at me, and quickly asked,"Where's Gwen?" There was only a slight dust of pink in his cheeks now, making him look to cute for his own good. "She said that she would wait in the car while I came to kick your ass out of bed." I explained. He gave me the most confused look, as I got a mischievous idea. It suddenly dawned on him, like someone cracked him over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Kevin, don't you dare..." He gave me a threatening growl. My smirk turned evil as I grabbed his comforter and yanked. Hard. Ben fell with a thud and got up on all fours rubbing his ass, groaning. I smirked smugly this time and watched as he shook himself like a dog, then turn around and threw a glare at me. Ben didn't seem to hear me chuckle as I watched him stretching like a cat. He unintentionally shook his ass at me. I licked my lips unconsciously, as an evil thought ran through my head. I grinned and watched him freeze, knowing that he felt that something was wrong.

He turned around, just as I brought my hand down to have a hard swipe at his delicious ass. Ben yelped and then did something that turned me on. Ben had just let out small whining moan that made my dick twitch. But instead of jumping up and yelling at me like I thought he would, he took on a look of confusion. Ben seemed to think about something as he did a cute little shiver.

He suddenly looked like he realized something, again. He jumped up, and squeaking like a girl, looked down, blushing the most cutest red color. He seemed to have forgotten that he was in a pair of low-riding green boxers. I, again, licked my lips, to see his his small happy trail. _"Well, even though I never questioned it. It still feels good to know that he is a natural brunette the hard way."_I thought as he grabbed his sheets and brought them to his chest like a girl would do. Ben turned around and gave me a threat in a very embarrassed voice.

Not wanting him to sulk and be mopey all day around me, I decided to follow his wish and head out back to the car._"Kevin, you might have a chance after all."_ I thought quietly, as I got into the car driver's seat. Ben came out later, still slightly blushing mind you, and got in the car. He and Gwen started talking as we drove towards the base. I have good feeling about today.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

No one's given me Gwen pairing that's not Kevin yet. So I think that I will make an oc for her. What do you guys think? Any ways to the story. Hope you like the surprise.

Ben pov

From my house to the base wasn't a very long trip. Maybe about 20 minutes. Kevin was focusing on driving, but I could tell he was listening to Gwen's and I's conversation. "What do you think Grandpa has in mind this time for a mission?" I asked Gwen. She shrugged and replied, "Who knows? We're talking about Grandpa here." I nodded with a grimace. Finally we reached our destination. Kevin parked his car in the parking lot. Their ''base'' as I called it-since we hung out here all the time- was the smoothie place. Grandpa was already inside sitting down with a smoothie.

We walked inside and got us smoothies before we sat down at the table with Grandpa. We sat in this order starting with me going clockwise: me with a sour cherry smoothie, Gwen across from me with a watermelon smoothie, Grandpa with a blueberry blitz smoothie, and Kevin next to me with a sour apple smoothie. We sat in one of the booths. Now these booths were really small, so I was really trying to not think about our, ahem, situation. Kevin and I were sitting to close for my comfort, our hips squished together really hard. But Kevin kept moving to get comfortable, making his hip rubbing hard on mine.

My mind was slightly foggy, but I was still listening to what my Grandpa was saying. "Okay, now this is what is happening. One of my old alien buddies is getting married. She has gotten... nervous to say in the least. Her name is Alaeni, and she has been getting threats to forgo the wedding. Alaeni is becoming very jumpy and paranoid that she has been jumping at every shadow. She has asked me if we could go to her wedding to keep her and her finance safe until after the wedding. I can't go ,unfortunately, I have to go and help a plumber with a slight mishap in Mississippi. Her wedding is three days from now. This is the mission, and you can't say no." Grandpa explained explained. "Why can't we say no?"Kevin asked, moving roughly. I stifled a moan, so that no one could hear me, but I know I couldn't help but let a small amount of color on my cheeks.

"The plumber organization needs her support. She has a high status in the alien government on Earth. Since I can't go, I need you three to go in my place. You will be looking out for anything or anyone suspicious."Grandpa replied. Gwen nodded in understanding as did I, Kevin just huffed while moving to get comfortable again. "Grandpa, is there anything else we need to know? I have a feeling that there is a catch." I asked getting that warning feeling again. He looked at me and nodded with a grimace.

"There is indeed a catch. Ben I'm afraid to say that you will have to go into disguise due to the fact you are well known in the alien system here." Grandpa said wincing. I gave them a face that said 'oh-shit! Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'. "Ben you will have to ah... go as a... girl."Grandpa dragged out.**(OOC: How do like the surprise?HAHAHAHA!)**

The table went quiet, letting that sink in. Finally it finished processing in my mind, and I spit the smoothie that I had in my mouth right into the window. I started to cough hard, and Kevin started to roughly pat my back. When I finished, I yelled, "WHAT?!" Gwen also snapped out of the trance of silence and started laughing. "Ben cross-dressing?! Oh, I have to see..*gasp, cough*.. this. Hahahahaha!"Gwen gasped.

I turned bright red and just couldn't look anyone in the eye. You see I lost a bet and Julie dressed me in one of her dresses. She ended up going all out and made me due the entire thing, wearing the panties, bra, and the make-up. Then she took pictures and hid them for time that I needed them. What ever that meant.

"Anyways, you'll need to be there tomorrow. I have already told her what your true identities are. She expects you tomorrow, so you'll need to be there sometime then. So I'll see you in a few days." and Grandpa left with that. We finally left the smoothie place a little time after. Gwen obviously wanted to get a wardrobe for my...girl... role. So she asked for my sizes and went shopping. Oh, boy, am I looking forward to tomorrow. Joy.

~The next day~

"S-stop~!What are you d-doing?! That feels weird!" I gasped. "Then stop moving already. It would feel better if you stopped squirming,"Kevin panted. Kevin had me pinned down to keep me from escaping him. "Okay I've got every thing ready. Guess what Ben. You have to wear everything. And you will wear the lingerie, even if I have to put them on you myself. Thanks for holding him down for me, Kevin."Gwen thanked him,"Ben, the clothes are on the sink, and I will be checking to make sure you put _**EVERYTHING**_ on."

I sighed and sulked as I went into the bathroom to change. I nearly screamed at what I saw that Gwen was making me wear. The tank top was black and hugged my figure, there was a small black leather half jacket to go with it. There was a bright forest green mini skirt that would barely hide my ass. What made me nearly scream was the lingerie. Black and green cheetah print with green lace bra, and matching panties that were skimpy.

Sighing and with a look of fear I put everything on. I looked in the mirror and blushed a bright crimson. "Gwen, I'm done changing. Do what you have to."I called from the bathroom. Gwen came in closing the door behind her. "Ben you actually look really good in that. Now time for the big part to actually make you look like a girl. Good thing you've always been short."Gwen laughed.

Kevin pov

"GYAHHHHHH!" I heard Ben scream from the bathroom. Man, am I glad that's not me. Besides Ben is the only one who would actually pass as a girl anyways. He is about the same height as some of the most petite girls at the high-school, small delicate body frame, slender waist and narrow shoulders, he could most definitely pass as a girl anywhere in anything. After, like, 45 minutes, I hear the door knob turn. I keep looking in the same direction I had been when I was about to ask Gwen something, but I was cut of when I heard Gwen trying to coax Ben out of the bathroom.

"Come on now. No ones going to laugh. Truthfully, you could probably beat all the girls in the world at a cuteness contest."Gwen tried. _'Cute?'_ was the first thing that ran through my mind as I turned around to look at Ben. I stopped in my tracks when turned around. For a moment I thought that time just stopped and I forgot how to breathe. Was Gwen kidding?! Ben was definitely not cute, he was sexy!

Ben had on a VERY short green mini shirt that gripped his hips and barely hid his ass. A black tank top that hugged his curves and a tight black leather half jacket. Gwen had made him put on thigh-high black socks with green ribbon bows on the sides. He was wearing black leather ankle boots that had 5 inch high heels. Gwen had put light make-up on him that made his face look like it glowed. Brown extensions made his hair half way down his back in length. She had even stuck some jewelry on him as well. A green necklace with the omnitrix design on it, various shades of green and black bracelets, and large green hoop earrings.

"Well, what do you think Kevin? Good enough to fool anybody?"Gwen asked me. I just nodded my head stupidly, as my mind suddenly started up again. "See what did I tell you, Ben? Why are you so shy anyways?"Gwen asked with a devilish grin. I could just see the evil thoughts run through her head before she slapped a very shy Ben's ass. His eyes popped open as Ben jumped away from her and yelped surprised. But Gwen wasn't done with him yet. "Oh, Kevin. Look at these! Don't they just look great on my little cousin."Gwen sang in sugary tone. She flipped up Ben's mini skirt for me to see his skimpy green cheetah print laced panties.

Ben grabbed the front of his skirt and with a scarlet stained face, gave an submissive whimper that barely any one, except me with sensitive hearing, could hear. "Gwen~! Stop messing with me. Besides, we still have to go shopping for a tux for Kevin!"Ben blushed. "Already got it yesterday,Ben,"Gwen laughed and I gave a chuckle to hide my current state. I was painfully hard at this point, and my imagination kept sending me situations with me fucking Ben's small ass. I left the room, while Ben was still complaining to Gwen, and headed up to take a quick shower. A really COLD one.

After I finished, we went over Ben's alternative's identity. "On this mission, your name will be Noire Vert. Your Rosan Bleu's, me, cousin. We were invited to the wedding in our grandfather's place. Dorer Roussir, Kevin, is a friend that is driving us where we need to go and is here for the wedding. Here Ben. Stick this camo-chip to your omnitrix. It will hide it from anyone's prying eyes except you, me, and Kevin. Oh, and if anyone asks, we are just three kids from California who's grandfather is old friends with the bride."Gwen finished. We all nodded. I went and packed a few things and grabbed my car keys. Ben and Gwen were waiting with their bags outside. Finally we got on the road and were expected tomorrow afternoon. _'It's going to be a long three days'_ I thought.

So did you like the cross-dressing surprise, Minna?! What do you think of the progess and how fast things are going. Too slow or Too fast? More pervert moments or Long lemon scene at the end? Give me feed back people!


End file.
